


Drop in an Ocean

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Hellfire [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon GW History, Gen, Kaiju Threat, No Jaegers, Post-Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened exactly two years after the Waltz, on Christmas Eve. The Rift opened, though nobody knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop in an Ocean

It happened exactly two years after the Waltz, on Christmas Eve. Nobody knew what it was, though there was a lot of _“It looks like Godzilla from TV,”_ and _“Is it another terrorist attack?”_ But it climbed out of San Francisco bay, and flung itself on to the beach, and then climbed in the city proper, easily the size of a couple of passenger shuttles stacked on each other.

 

Within minutes news channels had helicopters on site, and the SFPD was a little later. The first casualties that anyone learned of were the beach-goers, getting in some last minute sun before the Honor Parade that evening. That was the reason the SFPD were so slow in arriving. People would claim, shortly after all was said and done, that the Preventers were not doing their jobs. That it's arrival on land could have been prevented.

 

What the Preventers and the United States Military do not tell the civilians until later, is that while out at sea the _creature_ , dubbed Lockjaw, had destroyed the _USS Mary Anne_ on it's way in. 

 

And all the Cancer units stationed on the  _Mary Anne_ had been busy rescuing survivors from the wreckage before they drowned. They had not known, at the time, that Lockjaw had been heading for land. They were hours from shore. But they had radioed it in, either way, and the Preventers had been busy arranging an ocean combat team when it had come on shore.

 

In the end it only made it about a block into the city before the Preventers were being dispatched from Moffitt Field to combat it. There were casualties; some caused by Preventer attempts to drag Lockjaw out of the city, some caused by humans during the chaos, and some caused by Lockjaw... well. Being Lockjaw.

 

In the end the Preventers had ten funerals. Three from the battle itself, two more from human troubles on the ground, and another five from the clean-up efforts just to get Lockjaw and all it entailed out of human populated zones. Dozens more were hospitalized. Cleaning up bits of Taurus suits and destroyed buildings, after the fact, resulted in a list of fatalities in the hundreds and casualties easily twice the number.

 

There were still missing people to consider. They did not find everyone.

 

Six months later, Chiageya climbed of the ocean and through Tokyo.

 

Which wasn't  _fine_ , but that was where Duo and the Sweepers were salvaging at the time, so it could have been worse.


End file.
